Tal Vez
by MaRrU
Summary: La historia de como se enamorarian el capitan america y wasp  claro despues de el divorcio de ella


**Disclaimer: **the avengers NO me pertenecen yo solo juego con sus personajes…

Estaba sentada leyendo un libro cuando por el pasillo paso el capitán lo que me hizo pensar en que tal vez podía sacarlo a pasear, Enseñarle lo que se había perdido estos años y de paso distraerme y salir de casa tenía muchos años que no lo hacía porque entre tener que hacer los diseños para cada presentación de estación, tenía que salir a "combatir el mal", Hank nunca iba a ningún lado conmigo no me "sacaba" porque siempre estaba más entretenido con sus investigaciones y eternamente enamorado de la ciencia que se olvidaba de mi por completo y por último el divorcio aunque esto era lo más conveniente para ambos no parecíamos casados no hacíamos nada al menos nada de lo que hacen los casados ya que a veces ni siquiera dormía Hank conmigo por quedarse en sus investigaciones… arroje el libro al sillón y Salí corriendo a encontrarme con el capitán…

-Hey! capitán

-Srita. Van Dyne, pasa algo?

-Janet, por favor capitán solo dígame Janet me hace sentir vieja y sin confianza

-Está bien Janet, pero por favor deja de decirme capitán y llámame Steve porque yo sí que estoy viejo aunque no lo parezca y si me la puedo creer

-Jajaja no digas eso Steve cualquiera que te vea creerá que eres mi hermano

-Oh si como no en fin pasa algo? Te vi muy entretenida en tu lectura hace un momento

-Cierto por un momento lo olvido, (me puse nerviosa soy una tonta como se me podía olvidar) quería ver si estabas muy ocupado

-A decir verdad no estoy haciendo nada me puse a ejercitarme para tener algo que hacer pero

-Perfecto bueno casi es que veras estaba pensando que como yo no tengo nada que hacer y nadie en esta casa es bueno conmigo fui con Thor no está, Henry en sus investigaciones, Tony como siempre en sus inventos y Bruce, bueno Bruce como siempre desaparecido… pensé en porque no invitarte a conocer el mundo como es ahora

-Si está bien solo déjame tomar una ducha rápido y nos vamos

Íbamos en el coche yo conducía la verdad, fue un pequeño pleito él quería conducir por caballerosidad pero en realidad como le haríamos si él no conocía nada así que quedamos que para la próxima oportunidad que tuviéramos el conduciría.

-Primero iremos a comer que te parece? No he comido nada y la verdad tengo hambre

-Me parece perfecto porque tampoco tenido tiempo de comer

-ay lo siento no era mi intención, hubieses mencionado que querías comer algo además de ducharte

-No te preocupes es mejor así ves nos distraemos mas.

-Como que se te antoja comer? Algo no muy pesado eh porque la siguiente parada es el cine con palomitas y hot dogs y ha ok ya a dónde iremos a comer

Comimos y nos dirigimos al cine escogimos chistosamente al mismo tiempo una comedia salimos del cine y ya estaba oscureciendo

-Ay Steve eso si fue gracioso me duele es estomago de tanto reír (y me agarraba con las manos mi estomago de verdad que dolía)

-Sí estuvo muy buena, mira qué te parece tomar un helado digo me la paso muy bien contigo, no es tan tarde y el clima es agradable que te parece, aceptas?

-Claro que sí, pero ahora yo pago, no me has dejado pagar nada y eso no me gusta

-Si está bien Janet pero debes entender que yo estoy un poco acostumbrado a la antigua donde el hombre pone todo

-Lo sé, lo sé y no te culpo solo que a mí me gusta ayudar en los "gastos" y no me gusta depender de nadie pero bueno ya mira vamos por el helado y después pasamos al parque a comérnoslo que te parece (él solo asintió con la cabeza)

Así que aquí íbamos de nuevo o al menos eso pensé yo pero no el no quiso discutir por quien manejaría y yo gustosa le entregue las llaves él me miro sorprendido

-Tu manejas yo te guio que te parece?

-Perfecto

Llegamos al parque y literalmente corrí por un algodón de azúcar, él llego riendo a donde estaba

-Eres rápida cuando quieres

-jajaj si disculpa es que amo los algodones de azúcar y pues el señor ya se iba

-no te preocupes está bien y por lo visto amas todo lo que sea azúcar

-lo siento (me sentí como una tonta, vaya esa era buena ahora poniéndome como tomate de la pena si eso era toda una cría)

-Oh no, no Janet no lo sientas y disculpa tu si no me exprese correctamente, mira sentémonos aquí cerca de la fuente

-Si es perfecto, (tomamos asiento y comenzó a compartirle de mi algodón para que terminara rápido e ir por el helado que le prometí)

Todo estaba perfecto, nosotros platicando, la luna llena en todo lo alto, miles de estrellas pero como siempre nada es para siempre

-Creo que deberíamos irnos Janet, es noche y esta refrescando

-Si tienes razón, se me fue el tiempo volando…

En casa me abrió la puerta y se podría decir que me acompaño hasta la de mi cuarto porque el de él era más delante

-Gracias Janet, me divertí mucho hoy

-De nada y yo también me divertí, deberíamos salir más seguido

-Claro cuando quieras, que descanses

Y no, no pude más me puse de puntitas y lo bese y al contrario de lo que pensé me correspondió, todo se disolvió solo nosotros, solo el momento

Me separe por la falta de aire pero al contrario de todo lo que pensé nuestras frentes estaban unidas él con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada al igual que la mía y no me quedo de otra más que decir -_Que descanses_ (y cerré la puerta)

Tal vez algo podía pasar porque había algo entre los dos, algo que no era visible pero era muy palpable y solo tal vez esta relación de amistad podía pasar a otra clase de relación…

**N/A:** Ok siempre he amado al capitán América pero no se gracias a mi marido vi avengers y ya saben quede enamorada de cómo se vería mi amoroso capitán america y wasp


End file.
